Lucky Luck
by Pieree
Summary: Lucky Luck, itulah merk benda keberuntungan yang sang kakek berikan kepada Midorima. Bentuknya seperti boneka kelinci, dan tanpa baterai pun ia bisa berbicara dan meramal layaknya paranormal. Namun masalahnya cuma satu; kenapa boneka ini malah ingin mendekatkannya ke seorang gadis pembawa sial? "Aku mungkin memang pembawa sial seperti kata yang lain." Midorima/Momoi. R&R?
1. Ramalan

**s** **ummary**

 **Lucky Luck, itulah** **merk** **benda keberuntungan yang sang kakek berikan kepada Midorima.** **Bentuknya seperti boneka kelinci, dan** **tanpa baterai** **pun ia bisa** **berbicara** **dan meramal** **layaknya** **paranormal** **. Namun masalahnya cuma satu; kenapa boneka ini malah ingin** **mendekatkannya** **ke** **seorang** **gadis pembawa sial?**

.

.

Saat ini matahari sedang terik-teriknya menghangatkan Jepang, termasuk bangunan sekolah bertitel Shutoku High yang berada di tengah kawasannya. Saat jam istirahat berlangsung ada beberapa murid melepas syal dan _sweater_ yang sempat mereka pakai, meminum soda dingin di kantin, mengibaskan buku catatan ke wajah, dan tak sedikit yang berlari memasuki perpustakaan yang ber-AC demi mendinginkan diri.

Dan terus terang saja, alasan itulah yang paling dibenci Midorima Shintaro saat melihat ada banyak manusia yang menaungi perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ruang baca yang tersedia di perpustakaan Shutoku tak bisa dibilang luas. Jika diisi puluhan orang yang semuanya belajar dengan diam saja sudah terasa sesak dan berisik, bagaimana kalau dipenuhinya oleh siswa-siswi yang ke sini hanya untuk mengobrol dan tidur?

Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkacamata itu menghela napas. Dia menutup buku tarot yang sedang ia baca begitu ia sadari ada seorang siswa gendut yang makan di sebelahnya.

Orang-orang menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuatnya muak.

 **B** **rak!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu geser perpustakaan dibuka dengan bantingan. Empat junior tingkat satu memasuki perpustakaan, masih dengan seragam olahraga serta sepatu kotornya yang mereka jepit dengan jari.

"Aku tidak menyangka sekolah ini punya AC di perpustakaan."

"Iya, di luar panas. Apalagi tadi habis main futsal."

Midorima berniat melemparkan tatapan sinis, namun sudah ada pria berkacamata lainnya yang mendatangi mereka.

"Hei, di sini perpustakaan, bukan ruang ganti—paling tidak gantilah baju kalian sebelum ke sini."

Pria yang memegang sepatu itu mengernyit kesal. "Memangnya kau siapa? Yang punya perpustakaan ini? Bukan, kan?"

Berhubung mereka seangkatan, tak aneh ada perlawanan yang diberikan oleh anak itu. Otomatis mereka berlima jadi sorotan utama warga perpustakaan dan nyali si Kacamata pun menciut. Tapi saat orang yang sempat marah itu berbalik untuk berjalan mendekati AC, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan merutuk ia menengadah, tapi suaranya langsung terhenti setelah ia lihat sosok Midorima dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ini perpustakaan. Ini milik umum, bukan _hanya_ milik kalian. Karena itu keluarlah dan jangan coba-coba buat ulah lagi di sini."

Pria berambut hijau itu sedikit menaikkan dagu sekalipun lawan bicaranya masih lebih pendek dibanding dirinya. Dan tentu saja kian mendesak para juniornya agar mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari perpustakaan secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

 **LUCKY LUCK**

 **Kuro** **basu** **by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Midorima Shintaro—Momoi Satsuki)**

.

.

 **one of** **five**

-ramalan-

.

.

"Eh, eh, itu Midorima- _senpai_..."

"Iya..." Bisik yang lain. "Tinggi, ya..."

"Coba saja kacamatanya dilepas..."

Itulah rentetan kalimat yang terdengar ketika Midorima berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Mau itu siswa atau siswi, semua orang membicarakannya. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau telinganya benar-benar terganggu karena ini? Sambil menaikkan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya pria itu terus berjalan. Tak ia hiraukan gadis-gadis yang meliriknya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Ini semua salah klub basket—kadang Midorima menyesali keputusannya yang pernah menjadi anggota sekaligus kapten klub tersebut sejak dirinya naik ke tingkat dua. Keahliannya bermain basket membuat popularitasnya meroket dan eksistensinya semakin gemilang di Shutoku. Tapi sialnya karena itulah semakin banyak gadis-gadis yang menempel seperti benalu. Mau kenalan, minta diajarkan pelajaran ini-itu, ajakan pulang bersama yang tak ada hentinya—permintaan mereka yang muluk-muluk sampai membuat Midorima jengah dan memutuskan langsung hengkang dari klub tersebut.

Ia hanya ingin kembali ke hidupnya yang normal. Ia akan lebih tenang jika siswa-siswi balik menjulukinya sebagai si Horoscope Freak, si Tinggi kacamata atau si Kutu Buku Hijau seperti dulu.

Akhirnya Midorima mencoba memasang _earphone_ —sekalipun tidak ia menyalakan lagu—dan berjalan cepat. Langkahnya yang panjang serta wajahnya yang stoik membantunya melewati orang-orang yang sempat menegur dan mendadahinya tanpa perlu meresponsnya.

Lalu saat ia sampai ke area perumahannya, baru disadarinya bahwa toko barang antik milik keluarganya disinggahi sebuah mobil tua—itu mobil milik kakek.

"Shintarooooo! Rupanya kau sudah besar, ya!"

Suara sang kakek menyambut saat Midorima masuk ke toko. Sang kakek yang memakai _kimono_ biru tua itu mengayunkan botol _sake_ -nya dengan semangat. Di depan kakek—atau lebih tepatnya yang mengisi tempat kasir—ada ibunya yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat pertemuan kakek dan cucunya. Untung toko sedang sepi, kalau tidak mungkin _malu_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan raut Midorima saat ini.

Midorima Shintaro yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian pun memilih untuk mengabaikan kakek dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya yang di lantai dua. Namun sebelum pria itu pergi ke atas, sang kakek memanggilnya. "Shin-chan, ke sini dulu... kakek punya hadiah!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi kan kau cucu kesayangan kakek..." Gumamnya, mendadak kurang fokus—kelihatannya dia sudah lumayan mabuk. "Kakek kan ke sini hanya enam bulan sekali, masa tidak rindu?"

Mendengar rancauan kakeknya yang menyebalkan, Midorima berniat melanjutkan langkahnya di anak tangga namun kali ini ibunya yang berbicara.

"Shin-chan, ayo turuti kemauan kakekmu dulu..." Tuturnya lembut. Karena tidak bisa melawan, akhirnya Midorima menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah pria berumur tiga perempat abad itu.

"Ini, kakek membelikanmu sesuatu... katanya kau percaya ramalan, kan?" Kakek menyerahkan sebuah kotak paket yang bertuliskan Lucky Luck kepadanya. Midorima mengernyit heran. Kotak yang barusan ia terima bisa terbilang cukup kecil. Panjangnya satu jengkal orang dewasa kalau diukur.

"Itu benda keberuntungan yang _limited edition_... kakek mendapatkannya tidak secara cuma-cuma loh..." Lalu dengan senyum aneh kedua mata kakek terpejam, badannya miring ke samping lalu pria itu tidur seketika. Midorima yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh cuma bisa menghela napas.

.

.

 **pi-e-ree—lu-cky** **—** **lu-ck**

.

.

Kotak paket itu Midorima lempar begitu saja ke permukaan meja belajar. Dia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke ranjang dan kemudian memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mandi dan membaca ulang buku tarot yang sempat ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, namun kelihatannya hari ini paket pemberian kakek lebih menarik minatnya.

 _Benda keberuntungan_ kan, katanya?

Benar kata kakek, sekalipun tak terlihat dari rupa dan sifatnya, Midorima memang seseorang yang dikenal percaya mitos, ramalan, jimat keberuntungan, dan lain semacamnya. Tak heran dia ambil lagi paket tersebut dan merobek bungkus kertas cokelatnya dengan asal. Dus putih berlogo kelinci imut mendominasi desainnya. Kelinci? Dengan mata mengernyit Midorima lanjut membuka isinya. Ia keluarkan sebuah boneka berwarna _pink_ pudar dan lipatan kertas petunjuk.

Boneka itu berukuran sedang. Tingginya kira-kira lima belas sentimeter. Berbentuk kelinci bertelinga panjang dan beraut imut. Di bagian dadanya tertempel stiker bertuliskan _press m_ e.

Sebelum melakukan apa-apa, Midorima membaca kertas petunjuknya. Ternyata boneka ini bisa memberikan ramalan jika kita mengaktifkannya dengan benar. Jadilah ia lepaskan stiker bulat itu dan menekannya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku adalah Lucky Luck: Rabbit." Boneka berwajah imut itu menggerakkan mulut—bahkan seirama dengan suara lembutnya. "Siapa nama Tuan?"

Midorima tidak menjawab. Tapi kelinci itu bersuara lagi.

"Siapa nama Tuan?"

"Aku... Midorima Shintaro."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Shin-chan."

Benar-benar seenaknya—persis ibu dan kakek selaku pencetus pertama julukan itu. Midorima jadi curiga boneka ini dikhususkan untuk perempuan. Sebelum membolak-balik boneka itu untuk meneliti di mana sumber suaranya, kini tangan boneka itu bergerak seperti melambai. "Shin-chan, tolong berikan nama untukku..."

"Hm, Lu... cie... bagaimana kalau Luccie?" Kata Midorima, sedikit mencocok-cocokan.

"Namaku Luccie. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil memberikan salam. "Nah, sekarang lepasan aku dulu." Mendadak boneka kelinci itu meronta untuk dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan Midorima. Midorima yang terkejut lantas membuka telapak tangannya cepat-cepat. Luccie pun jatuh telungkup ke lantai.

"Hei, tunggu... apa-apaan ini..."

Midorima menatap horor Luccie yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Dia menengadah dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Jatuh dari ketinggian satu meter itu cukup menyakitkan buatku loh. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya."

"Kau ini... boneka apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku Luccie, _setting_ -an dari produk Lucky Luck. Aku boneka peramal yang amat canggih."

"Kau... robot?"

"Aku boneka, tapi bisa dibilang seperti itu juga." Katanya. "Apa kamu siap menerima ramalan pertamamu?"

Midorima mengambil boneka itu dan menilik gorden jendela kamarnya yang sudah tertutup—jangan sampai ada orang menemukannya berbicara dengan sebuah boneka. "Apa kau terpercaya?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu coba kau mulai ramalanmu."

Luccie mengedip pelan dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Pada awalnya Midorima lebih dibuat heran oleh boneka aneh ini. Dia bergerak dan berkomunikasi layaknya manusia. Dia mengaku robot tapi tubuhnya lembek saat ditekan. Kurang membingungan apa lagi coba?

"Ramalanmu..."

Perkataan Luccie membuat Midorima menatap mata bulatnya.

"Peruntunganmu bulan ini: _buruk—buruk_ _sekali_. Sepertinya bulan ini kau akan mengalami banyak cobaan yang melelahkan." Katanya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, karena ada sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu kembali beruntung."

"Sesuatu yang seperti apa? Benda?"

"Ya. Yang utama adalah aku, selaku _lucky item_ -mu pada bulan ini. Lalu yang kedua adalah seorang gadis. Dia akan membuatmu beruntung."

Midorima mengernyitkan mata. Sepertinya ramalan yang dia ucapkan sedikit tak masuk akal. Mana bisa dia dekat dengan manusia berisik seperti perempuan?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, ya?"

Midorima meletakkan Luccie di meja dan dia bersedekap bimbang. "Mungkin." Ucapnya. "Apa kau bisa deskripsikan gadis keberuntungan yang kau maksud itu?"

"Rambutnya seperti susu stroberi. Dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Midorima memejamkan mata sambil menekan-nekan pangkal hidungnya.

Pilihan yang sulit; haruskah ia percaya pada boneka peramal ini?

.

.

 **pi-e-ree—lu-cky—lu-ck**

.

.

Suara _uwabaki_ putih yang dipakai seorang siswi mengetuk pelan lantai koridor Shutoku High. Dengan riang gadis itu menggeser pintu kelas 10-1 dan berhenti secara mendadak.

" _Ohayou_ , _minna_!"

Furihata Kouki, teman sekelas yang berada tepat di belakangnya tersentak dan refleks mundur. Namun gerakannya yang cepat itu tau-tau menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang berjalan dengan memegang pot, sehingga dia terjatuh dan pot bunganya pecah berhamburan di lantai.

"Mo-Momoi-san! Jangan berhenti mendadak di depan pintu!" Furihata panik. Matanya bolak-balik menatap dua gadis yang berada di masing-masing sisinya.

Momoi Satsuki namanya. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu menoleh. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada pot pecah di sini?"

"Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain? Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku." Sela siswi yang baru berdiri sambil mengusap lututnya yang terbentur.

Furihata berdiri kaku. Sebagai seorang laki-laki dia memang kurang pantas jika menyalahkan Momoi, tapi masalahnya... dia, Momoi Satsuki, gadis beriris _fuschia_ itu memang sudah terkenal dengan gerak-geriknya yang bisa merugikan orang. Percuma dengan wajah cantiknya, percuma dengan senyuman bidadarinya, percuma juga dengan tubuh sempurna di balik seragamnya. Bagaikan kucing hitam berkedok bulu merah muda, kemalangan akan menyertai orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Karena Momoi Satsuki, gadis berambut _susu stroberi_ ini, adalah seorang gadis pembawa sial.

.

.

 **see you**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Hei, aku** **pendatang baru** **di fandom KnB.** **S** **alam kenal.** **B** **erhubung aku** **cuma nonton Kurobas sampai beberapa eps, mohon maklum kalau ada yang salah atau kurang pas di fict ini. Segala kritikan mengenai** **karakterisasi dan penempatan tokoh akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih.**

.

.

 **Warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


	2. Si Pembawa Sial

**previously**

Momoi Satsuki namanya. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu menoleh. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada pot pecah di sini?"

"Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain? Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku." Sela siswi yang baru berdiri sambil mengusap lututnya yang terbentur.

Furihata berdiri kaku. Sebagai seorang laki-laki dia memang kurang pantas jika menyalahkan Momoi, tapi masalahnya... dia, Momoi Satsuki, gadis beriris _fuschia_ itu memang sudah terkenal dengan gerak-geriknya yang bisa merugikan orang. Percuma dengan wajah cantiknya, percuma dengan senyuman bidadarinya, percuma juga dengan tubuh sempurna di balik seragamnya. Bagaikan kucing hitam berkedok bulu merah muda, kemalangan akan menyertai orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Karena Momoi Satsuki, gadis berambut _susu stroberi_ ini, adalah seorang gadis pembawa sial.

.

.

Pagi ini, pintu geser kelas 11-2 terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok siswa berambut hijau yang memasuki kelas. Kacamata di pangkal hidung ia naikan dengan ujung jari, kaki panjang yang melangkah tegas, serta mata tajam yang menatap bangkunya tanpa acuh.

Midorima Shintaro orangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan orang yang otomatis meliriknya begitu ia memasuki ruangan kelas yang sedikit ramai. Oke, belakangan ini Midorima memang termasuk siswa populer, apalagi sejak orang-orang mengetahui kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan bola basket. Namun hari ini rasanya cukup berbeda. Mungkin karena ada sebuah boneka merah muda yang menyembul dari saku kemeja seorang Midorima.

Tentu saja semua orang terkejut, terutama para siswi yang terbiasa memujinya. Walau Midorima dikenal menyukai benda keberuntungan dan sering membawa berbagai macam barang yang aneh, baru kali ini ia menjumpai Midorima yang membawa boneka kelinci super imut, terlebihnya berwarna pink.

Setelah Midorima duduk di bangkunya yang berada di deretan tengah, ditaruhnya Luccie ke permukaan meja dengan posisi terduduk. Boneka bertelinga panjang itu disengajakan untuk menghadap ke arah Midorima. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihatnya. Ada beberapa yang bahkan tertawa. Lucu saja jika ada pria serius sepertinya yang membawa boneka anak perempuan.

"Shin- _chan_..."

Mendadak ada sebuah suara lucu yang lumayan mencolok untuk didengar. Asing bagi mereka, beberapa murid menoleh ke asal suara, yang nyatanya dari Luccie—boneka tersebut. Ia angkat tangan kecilnya dan menunjuk para siswi di barisan terbelakang yang terlihat masih bergerombol.

"Masa mereka mengejek Shin- _chan_..." Adu Luccie, yang langsung disertai pelototan orang-orang yang dia maksud. "Kata mereka masa Shin- _chan_ _keren-keren banci_? Jahat sekali ya mereka?"

Mendengar hal itu, perlahan Midorima menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok empat siswi yang minggu lalu pernah sok manis di depannya untuk minta belajar bersama. Sebagai reaksi, Midorima tidak berkomentar banyak—cukup diam dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Tampaknya dia tidak terlalu peduli. Sungguh berbeda dari empat siswi tadi yang kini berdiri kaku sambil menatap was-was boneka yang tadi mengadu ke Midorima. Bukannya tadi mereka hanya bisik-bisik? Kenapa kelinci itu bisa mendengar? Dan juga... bagaimana bisa sebuah boneka, yang seharusnya menjadi benda mati, malah berbicara seperti itu?

Boneka macam apa coba?

.

.

.

 **LUCKY LUCK**

 **Kurobasu** **by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Midorima Shintaro—Momoi Satsuki)**

.

.

 **two of** **five**

-si pembawa sial-

.

.

Satu minggu terlewat, sudah tak ada lagi yang mengomentari kehadiran boneka manis itu di samping Midorima Shintaro.

Selama pelajaran, mau itu teori atau praktik di luar kelas, Midorima selalu membawa Luccie. Kadang boneka kelinci tersebut ia pegang, atau dia taruh begitu saja di saku kemejanya. Mereka benar-benar menempel dan tak terpisahkan. Saat ada guru wanita yang ingin melihat Luccie saja boneka itu seperti tidak mau melepaskan diri dari Midorima—malah seperti tersangkut di sakunya padahal tak ia kasih lem apa-apa. Luccie kelihatan lumayan pemilih jika ada orang yang mau memegangnya.

Midorima tampaknya juga nyaman dengan Luccie. Dia baru sadar bahwa boneka ini ternyata bisa membantunya dalam banyak hal. Seperti membantunya memilih pena yang sekiranya bisa melancarkan isi kepalanya untuk menghadapi ujian, membawa payung karena taunya saat sore ada hujan deras, bahkan menyuruhnya membeli parasetamol di minimarket sebelum pulang—karena sesampainya di rumah ibunya sakit kepala dan tidak bisa meninggalkan toko.

Mereka benar-benar seperti perangko dan amplop. Midorima jelas sangat membutuhkannya.

Begitu pula hari ini, saat ia baru menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraganya. Jadwal piket untuk membereskan bola tenis yang bertebaran sedikit menyita waktunya dan alhasil dia berada di ruang ganti seorang diri—bersama Luccie tentunya. Mengusap peluh dengan ujung lengan seragamnya, ia berjalan menuju loker dan berganti baju setelah menaruh Luccie di loker.

"Shin- _chan_..."

Boneka itu bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa gadis pembawa keberuntunganmu berada di dekat sini."

Midorima mengangkat salah satu alisnya; ia menoleh ke belakang dan menyapu pandangan sekitarnya.

"Ini ruang ganti khusus lelaki. Lagi pula di jam seperti ini siapa lagi yang masih olahraga?"

"Bukannya ini masih jadwalnya anak tingkat satu berolahraga?"

"Tingkat satu?" Midorima yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian seragamnya menoleh heran. "Maksudmu gadis pembawa keberuntunganku adalah seorang junior?"

"Kemungkinan besar." Luccie tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau segera keluar. Siapa tahu nanti bisa bertemu dengannya."

Menghela napas, Midorima melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. Aku mau ke kelas."

Midorima menyimpan baju dan sepatu ketsnya di sebuah tas olahraga lalu menaruh Luccie di saku. Sambil berjalan ke luar ruang ganti, ia benahi kemejanya yang masih berantakan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk serta tatapan mata hijaunya yang tidak fokus ke depan membuatnya sedikit terkejut kala ada benturan dari seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menabraknya.

 _Well_ , ia sama sekali tidak terluka dengan adanya insiden ini, namun gadis yang menabraknya itulah yang justru terpelanting ke belakang dan menarik seragamnya sebagai refleks. Midorima nyaris menimpa gadis itu kalau saja tangannya tak berpegangan pada tembok.

Lalu Midorima menatapnya, masih dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Di bawahnya, bersandar dengan tembok, gadis itu juga hanya menengadahkan wajah dengan raut panik. Matanya merah _fuchsia_ yang bulat, dadanya besar, serta rambut panjangnya yang kini di cepol tinggi. Tangannya menggenggam handuk yang sudah melorot, dan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian renang biru dongker yang ketat dan juga mini. Mungkin dia baru saja mau berlari dari tempat ganti perempuan—yang terletak tak jauh dari sini—ke tempat renang di ujung koridor.

"Ah, _g_ _omen_ _ne, Senpai_!" Gadis itu berdiri dan membenahi tatanan handuknya dengan malu. "Aku buru-buru..."

Dia pun langsung berlari pergi.

Setelah di sini hanya ada Midorima seorang, Luccie bersuara lagi. "Itu dia orangnya, Shin- _chan_."

Tanpa merespons Midorima menghela napas malas dan menegakkan badan. Baju yang sudah dia rapikan kembali berantakan. Ia lanjut membenahi ujung pakaiannya dan melirik ke arah Luccie yang memukul-mukulnya beberapa kali dengan tangan gulingnya.

"Shin- _chan_ , kenapa kau terlihat tidak peduli? Padahal kau baru saja menemui gadis pembawa keberuntunganmu."

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik untuk melihat ke sebuah pintu di ujung koridor memanjang ini. Itu tempat orang-orang berenang—dapat dilihat dari ikon air di permukaan pintunya—tempat dimana gadis itu hilang dari pandangan. "Karena aku tidak merasa dia sebagai gadis pembawa keberuntungan."

"Jangan langsung menilainya buruk karena dia baru saja menabrakmu, Shin- _chan_. Coba deh lihat lagi ke sana."

Awalnya enggan tapi apa daya, Luccie telah banyak membantunya. Dia pun menghampiri ruangan itu dan melihat pemandangan di mana murid-murid perempuan sedang melakukan peregangan di tepi kolam. Sepertinya ada lomba kecil-kecilan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai—hal itu dapat dilihat dari guru renang yang menaruh peluit di jepitan bibirnya.

"Momoi _Satsuki-san,_ ayo cepat masuk ke barisan!"

"Iya, _Sensei_!"

Mata Midorima kembali terarah ke gadis yang baru saja menjawab itu. Dia terlihat masih sibuk dengan penutup kepala dan kacamatanya. Dengan terburu dia berlari ke arah barisan, namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa menahan laju kakinya sehingga menabrak seorang siswi lain yang berada di hadapannya.

Momoi jatuh di tempat (lagi), sedangkan siswi yang dia tabrak itu oleng ke arah kolam dengan membawa temannya yang berada di samping. Dua orang jatuh ke kolam, dan satu orang yang tertawa jadi juga ikut terpeleset akibat tubuhnya yang membungkuk ke depan.

"MOMOI!"

"Ah... maaf, ya. Aku tidak sengaja."

Gadis itu memberikan senyum termanisnya dengan sedikit usaha. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menyebuti namanya dengan luapan emosi.

Midorima yang melihat itu pun hanya menaikkan kacamatanya dan berbalik.

"Lihat dia? Dia gadis pembawa sial, bukan keberuntungan."

.

.

 **pi-e-ree—lu-cky—lu-ck**

.

 **.**

Jam satu siang atau lebih tepatnya ketika bel baru saja berdering, Midorima bersama Luccie—yang berada di selipan saku kemejanya—mengisi keramaian kantin. Sudah menjadi sistem tersendiri di sekolah ini untuk mengambil makanan dengan cara mengantri, mengambil nampan, piring, dan juga mangkuk, lalu membiarkan petugas kantin hari ini untuk memberikan mereka makanan sesuai porsi masing-masing. Karena itulah Midorima berada di salah satu barisannya untuk mendapatkan makan siang, yang mungkin tak beda jauh dengan menu minggu kemarin.

Dan kebetulan dia dapati lagi sesosok gadis yang lumayan mencolok tepat di depannya—sebaris antrian. Rambut siswi itu panjang sepinggang. Berwarna merah muda yang amat terasa _familiar_. Bukannya rupa itu mirip dengan siswi yang sempat ia temui sehabis jam olahraga tadi pagi?

Jika diingat-ingat, Momoi namanya. Momoi Satsuki. Midorima tau sejak nama gadis itu dielu-elukan saat pelajaran renang. Pun gadis yang sebelumnya Luccie sebut-sebut sebagai pembawa keberuntungan—tapi jelas tidak bagi Midorima. Luccie yang juga sadar atas kehadirannya langsung menengadah.

"Ah, kalian bertemu lagi. Mungkin ini takdir."

Pria itu tidak menjawab, tapi Luccie yakin bahwa Midorima telah mendengar. Ia tarik-tarik lagi bajunya.

"Coba sapa deh."

"Tidak."

"Sebentar saja. Seperti _hai,_ misalnya."

"Aku tidak mau kena sial cuma karena sebuah sapaan."

Momoi yang merasa ada bisikan-bisikan kecil di belakangnya lantas menoleh. Ia temui lagi si _senpai_ berkacamata yang (katanya) cukup terkenal di kalangan angkatan atas. Awalnya hanya sekedar mencari tahu asal suara, namun ketika melihat sebuah boneka _pink_ di sakunya, matanya seolah tertambat dan senyuman manis mulai merekah pelan. Sembari mengambil mangkuk nasi dan menaruhnya ke nampan geser, ia mengomentari boneka kelici itu dengan muka ceria.

"Yang tadi berbicara itu boneka _Senpai_ , ya? Kok lucu?"

Midorima tidak menjawab, malah pria itu memalingkan wajah. Jahat memang. Tapi kelihatannya pria itu sudah percaya bahwa gadis di depannya adalah pembawa sial. Karena khawatir _owner_ -nya membuat gadis cantik itu kecewa, Luccie pun mengayunkan tangannya. "Hai, aku Luccie, _setting_ -an dari produk Lucky Luck. Boneka peramal yang amat canggih."

"Ah, dia benar-benar berbicara... _kawaii_..." Momoi mengelus kepala empuk Luccie dengan jari telunjuk. "Beli di mana? Harganya pasti amat sangat fantastis."

"Daripada kau mengajakku mengobrol, lebih baik kau cepat bergeser dan mengambil makan siangmu."Midorima menyahut dengan nada dingin. Sontak saja Momoi langsung menoleh ke samping, ternyata barisan di depannya sudah maju jauh. Ia terkekeh pelan dan segera menuruti perintah sang kakak kelas.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Midorima mengambil jatah daging dan juga sayur, lalu dilihatnya Momoi yang sudah menenteng nampan yang berisi makanan lengkapnya. "Dadah, Luccie... dan juga, siapa namamu, _Senpai_?"

"Midorima Shintaro."

Malah Lucccie yang menjawabkan.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal dan sampai jumpa, Luccie- _chan_... Midorima- _senpai_..."

"Ah, Momoi- _chan_..."

Luccie menahan Momoi dengan panggilannya. Midorima mendadak mendapatkan firasat buruk ketika ia baru saja mengambil sekotak susu.

"Kau sedang sendirian, kan? Bagaimana kalau makan bersama kami saja?"

Midorima mengernyit sendiri saat mendengarnya. Ia hendak menolak namun sayangnya Momoi sudah terlebih dulu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau!" Dia menahan senyum bahagianya sampai pipinya memerah. Dia benar-benar terlihat senang. "Tempatnya biar aku yang tentukan, ya?"

Midorima menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan teramat sangat pelan. Ia berjalan mengikuti Momoi—pasrah sajalah kalau sudah begini.

"Kalau di kantin aku biasanya menempati meja terujung. Setidaknya itu bukan tempat yang dimonopoli oleh senior tingkat tiga—dan buatku itu tempat paling nyaman."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Di sela perjalanan menuju meja yang Momoi maksud, Midorima membiarkan Luccie dan gadis itu mengobrol panjang. Ia cukup diam dan berjalan, tak perlu repot-repot untuk sekalian menyimak.

"Aku senang sekali ada yang mau mengajakku makan bareng, habisnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau bersamaku sih."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kurasa kau gadis yang baik..." Luccie berkomentar.

"Ada yang bilang aku ini seperti kucing hitam; pembawa sial."

Dalam hati, Midorima mengiyakan.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi kata mereka, sejak berteman denganku sering muncul kejadian aneh yang cukup membuat sial. Dan itu tidak hanya dialami oleh satu orang." Momoi cemberut. "Padahal aku berani sumpah aku tidak pernah mengerjai mereka atau apa. Tapi kalau saja saat bersamaku ada yang payung teman bolong atau tiba-tiba jatuh dan terluka, mereka pasti langsung menyalahkanku begitu saja."

"Jahat, ya..."

"Iya, karena itulah saat ini aku termasuk siswi di kelas yang paling dijauhi teman-teman—ah!"

Akibat terlalu fokus ke Luccie—yang berada di saku Midorima yang berjalan di belakangnya—ada sebuah kaki yang membuat Momoi tersandung. Awalnya gadis itu akan jatuh ke depan, namun kakinya berpijak dan bukannya berdiri tegak mempertahankan keseimbangan, dia malah miring ke kiri dan menjatuhkan nampannya ke meja orang.

Ada bunyi bantingan nampan plastik yang mengejutkan kala itu.

Ternyata nampan yang Momoi pegang menabrak pundak seorang senior tingkat tiga yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin. Makanannya berjatuhan dan separuh isi mangkuk sup miso-nya tumpah ke kemejanya. Pria berambut ungu gelap itu kaget dan lantas berdiri. Bangku terbanting ke belakang sesaat dia mundur sambil menepuk cairan panas yang mengenainya.

Sambil menggeram ia melotot ke arah Momoi yang sedang panik mencari sapu tangan.

" _G_ _-Go-G_ _omen, gomen ne,_ _S_ _enpai_..."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Punya masalah denganku, hah?" Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menggeram sambil menepis tangan Momoi. Kerutan di keningnya semakin membuat sang gadis takut.

"A-Aku tidak sengaja... k-kurasa tadi aku tidak melihat ujung sepatumu... jadi aku—"

"Dari tadi kakiku di sini! Kau mau menyalahkanku!?"

"Aomine, tenanglah. Dia perempuan, dan ini masih di kantin sekolah..." Seorang temannya yang berambut pirang mencoba menenangkan sekalipun Aomine mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Di tempatnya berada Luccie tak bisa diam. Dia memanjat kemeja Midorima yang masih mematung di tempat dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya agak keras. "Shin- _chan_! Bantu dia!"

Midorima memandang lantai—kali ini sedikit ragu. "Dia... benar-benar pembawa sial."

"Shin- _chan_!"

Di sana, Aomine yang masih emosi pun mencengkeram salah satu tangan Momoi yang tadinya masih berusaha membersihkan makanan dari kemejanya. Lalu dia berdesis sinis. "Jangan mentang-mentang dengan tampang memelas kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku! Bilang saja kalau kau sengaja!"

Momoi yang terkejut mengerjap. Dia gemetar antara takut dan minta dilepaskan. Tampaknya pria itu cukup mengeluarkan tenaga—pergelangan tangannya seperti mau patah. Lalu saat Aomine akan lanjut mengeluarkan gertakannya, tiba-tiba hadir telapak tangan seseorang yang di antara Aomine dan Momoi. Sang gadis yang menelusuri tangan itu dan menemukan Midorima sebagai pemiliknya. Pria berkacamata itu kini menjadi penengah.

"Sudahlah. Dia tidak sengaja. Lagi pula bukannya dia sudah minta maaf?"

Aomine awalnya terdiam, lalu senyuman tipisnya lama-lama muncul. "Oh, jadi ini pacarnya?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk kalimat tadi. Entah itu pertanyaan atau sekedar tuduhan semata. Hanya ada pandangan datar yang diberikan Midorima untuk Aomine.

"Kau tak malu? Orang-orang masih melihat kita."

Mata pria itu bergilir ke sekitar. Benar saja. Dalam radius lima meter semua orang terfokus kepada mereka—atau mungkin langsung memalingkan wajah saat sadar Aomine akan balas menatapnya. Dengan kepala yang sudah lebih dingin ia lirik Momoi dan Midorima sekali lagi dan berjalan pergi. "Terserah. Yang jelas aku belum memaafkan tumpahan ini."

Ditinggal pergi Aomine dan teman pirangnya, Midorima yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian langsung menarik tangan Momoi agar bisa keluar dari area kantin dan menempati bagian meja-meja _outdoor_ yang kini sedang kosong. Ia lepaskan juniornya yang satu itu dan duduk sambil meletakkan nampan makanannya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat wajah Momoi yang masih berdiri di depan meja—tak heran sepi; teriknya matahari amat terasa jika duduk di sini.

"Dasar..."

Midorima berkomentar menyalahkan, tapi nada dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat lega telah menghadapi permasalahan barusan malah membuat gadis itu terharu. Momoi segera duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Te-Terima kasih banyak, _Senpai.._." Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu... aku mungkin memang pembawa sial seperti kata yang lain."

Midorima tak tau juga harus membalas apa. Momoi sedang menangis di hadapannya, dan dia tidak punya tisu ataupun sapu tangan untuk diberikan. Mau marah atau mengeluh pun juga tak bisa. Jadilah ia menghela nafas, lalu mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan perlahan. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahanmu."

Walau 95% kesalahannya bermula karena Momoi yang tidak berjalan sambil melihat depan.

"Tapi... b-baru saja kita berkenalan aku sudah menyeretmu ke sebuah masalah... bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyesal?"

Dalam hati sebenarnya Midorima mengiyakan, tapi entahlah, perasaan menyudutkan Momoi dari isi kepalanya mendadak terganti oleh rasa simpati. Sedikit rasa kasihan, mungkin.

"Kau bukan pembawa sial." Lalu saat Momoi menatapnya, Midorima memalingkan wajah. Entah ini akan menjadi penyesalan buatnya nanti atau tidak. "Cuma gadis yang sedikit kurang beruntung."

Diam-diam Luccie tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, setelah kejadian seperti ini, ada baiknya kita mengambil sisi positifnya. Barangkali mulai sekarang kita bertiga bisa berteman? Iya kan, Shin- _chan_?"

Midorima memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke Luccie, namun diabaikan.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Midorin? Boleh kan, _Senpai_?"

"Kenapa setelah ditolong kau jadi kurang ajar?"

"Aku kan... hanya ingin lebih akrab denganmu..."

Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. Inginnya mempertahankan wajah bersalah, namun di detik berikutnya berganti ke senyuman geli.

"Eh, pasti Midorin malu-malu..." Katanya. "Iya kan, Luccie?"

"Iya, pasti."

.

.

 **see you**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Di sini aku sengaja ngebuat Midorima ngga ngeluarin kata 'nanodayo'-nya. Ngga ada alasan khusus—aku cuma sedikit kurang nyaman menggunakan kekhasan itu di cerita berbahasa Indonesia. Maaf jika ada yang kurang suka, mohon pengertiannya juga. Ini ngga kulakuin cuma ke chara Midorima doang kok.**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


End file.
